un increible viaje
by alpha and omega s
Summary: después que los lobos de Jasper lograron crear una maquina para viajar entre dimensiones, empiezan su viaje en búsqueda de regresar a su dimensión de origen, pero muchas increíbles aventuras les aguardada el viaje
1. el comienzo

**Un increíble viaje **

**Este es el primer capítulo de la secuela de un mundo confuso, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Garth: cuando atravesamos el portal una luz nos segó totalmente, fue el primero en recuperar la visión, cuando mire a mi alrededor, nos encontramos en una ciudad en medio de un callejón, y era de noche, cuando me mire vi que aún tenía la armadura, "rayos no funciono" gruñí para mí mismo

Lilly: cuando recupere la visión vi que Garth aún tenía esa extraña armadura, me acerque a una pared y la toque, y vi que aun podía congelar las cosas, "no funciono" le pregunte con tristeza a Garth

Garth: "eso parece" le dije con tristeza, voltee y les iba decir la mala notica a los demás, pero cuando los vi me quede en shock por un momento

Lilly: "que pasa" le pregunte, mire a donde miraba y dije sorprendida, "whou"

Humphrey: "que paso funciono" les pregunte confundido

Garth: "aparentemente si, mírense ustedes" les dije

Kate: nos miramos y nos sorprendimos, yo llevaba un traje bastante ajustado de color negro, y con un rayo amarillo en el pecho, mire a los demás y vi que Humphrey llevaba un traje amarillo con botas y guantes amarillos, mi papá llevaba un traje azul, con un 4 en el pecho, Tony tiene un traje negro con botas y guantes blancos, y una calavera blanca pintada en el pecho, Hutch tenía un traje verde y tenía una especie de dragón negro pintando en el pecho, Mooch era mucho más musculoso y parece estar hecho de piedra, Salty tenía un traje azul, con guantes y botas blancas, y tenía un rayo blanco pintado, que atravesaba diagonalmente su pecho, Shakey tiene un traje rojo, con botas y guantes negros, y mi mamá y Candu seguían igual, "donde estamos" pregunte

Garth: utilice la computadora de mi manilla, para darles información sobre esta dimensión, después de que termino de procesar ya tenía la información, "esta es una dimensión de grandes héroes y villanos, en el multiverso se conoce como dimensión marvel" les informe

Humphrey: "que nombre tan raro" les dije

Kate: "porque solo algunos de nosotros cambiamos" le pregunte

Garth: "porque esos héroes existían aquí" les explique

Winston: "significa que tenemos otros poderes aquí" le pregunte

Garth: "así es" les dije

Humphrey: todos nos quedamos mirando a Garth, "y bien, no los vas a decir" le pregunte un poco molesto de seguir esperando

Garth: "oh si, lo siento" le dije mientras me reía nerviosamente, busque los datos en mi manilla y les dije, "Kate es conocida aquí como miss marvel, tienes súper fuerza, puedes volar, y tienes la capacidad de absorber y lanzar energía"

Kate: "genial" le dije sonriendo, mientras apretaba mi puño y una especie de luz amarilla lo rodeaba

Garth: "Winston es un súper genio, y tiene la capacidad de estirar increíblemente cualquier parte de su cuerpo, aquí se llama Mr. fantástico" le dije

Winston: "interesante" dije mientras estiraba mi brazo

Garth: "mi papá es conocido como el castigador, no posee ningún poder, pero si un gran conocimiento en tácticas y pelea, además de poseer un gran armamento" les dije

Tony: "puede ser útil" dije mientras cogía una de mis pistolas

Garth: "Hutch es conocido como puño de hierro, domina a la perfección tres artes marciales, con su puño es capaz de destruir casi todo, y tiene una gran sabiduría"

Hutch: "perfecto" dije mientras apretaba mi puño, haciendo que una energía dorada saliera de el

Garth: "Mooch, es conocido como la mole, tiene una gran súper fuerza, y súper resistencia" le dije

Mooch: "pero me veo muy extraño" dije con tristeza

Salty: "cálmate amigo, solo es mientras estemos aquí, además tienes súper poderes, es posible que así atraigas más chicas" le dije sonriendo

Mooch: no sabía si lo último que dijo era para motivarme o era una broma, por lo que solo guarde silencio

Salty: "yo sigo, que hay de mi" le pregunte aceleradamente

Garth: "está bien" le dije con un suspiro, "aquí eres conocido Quicksilver, eres un mutante como Lilly, y tienes la capacidad de moverte a una velocidad sónica

Salty: "genial, quiero probar" dije emocionado, mientras corría gran velocidad, tocándole desde atrás el hombro a Mooch, pero antes de que se diera vuelta, regrese a donde estaba

Mooch, mire atrás y no vi a nadie, "no es gracioso" les dije molesto

Salty: me reí entre dientes al ver su reacción

Garth: "continuemos, Shakey es conocido como el lobo hormiga, con su tecnología es capaz de encogerse al tamaño de una hormiga, o crecer hasta el tamaño un edificio, con su casco también es capaz de hablar con las hormigas, y es un gran científico" les dije

Shakey: solo me limite a asentir

Garth: "bueno, es mejor irnos, la manilla estará recargada en un día, tenemos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche" les dije

Humphrey: "creo que te olvidaste de mi" le dije molesto

Garth: "oh, lo siento coyote" le dije

Humphrey: "no me llames así" le gruñí

Lilly: "soy yo, o Humphrey está muy irritable" le susurre a Kate

Kate: "sin duda está muy irritable, él no es así" le susurre

Humphrey: "escuche eso" les gruñí

Garth: busque los datos de Humphrey, y cuando los encontré me sorprendió, "seguro que quieres oírlo" le pregunte

Humphrey: "estoy esperando" le dije impacientemente

Garth: "está bien, también eres un mutante tienes tres garras de hueso en cada para, pero fuera de eso te sometieron a un procedimiento en donde recubrieron todo tu esqueleto con adamantium, solo lograste sobrevivir porque tu habilidad mutante es la regeneración celular, la cual te hace aparentemente inmortal, no tengo datos de tu edad real, pero eres mucho más viejo que cualquiera de nosotros" le informe

Humphrey: "tanto escándalo para eso, ni que nos fueras a quedar aquí" le dije un poco molesto

Garth: "no tienes que ser tan gruñón" le dije un poco molesto

Humphrey: "yo estaré como se me dé la gana" le dije seriamente mientras sacaba mis garras, "ahora vayámonos de aquí, este lugar apesta" le dije

Winston: "es mejor que te calmes ya" le dije seriamente

Humphrey: "como si fuera fácil, es obvio que no tienen los mismo sentidos que yo, este lugar apesta, ya me está lastimando la nariz" les dije

Kate: todos dimos una olfateada rápida, y en verdad este lugar olía muy mal, "Humphrey tiene razón mejor vayamos de aquí" les dije mientras me tapaba la nariz

Garth: busque un lugar donde nos pudiéramos quedar, y el más cercano, era la mansión de los vengadores, "vengan por aquí" les dije

Winston: mientras caminábamos empecé a revisar los datos que teníamos del viaje, "que interesante" dije

Garth: "que pasa señor" le pregunte

Winston: "mira estos índices de colisión de átomos" le dije mientras estiraba mi brazo para que viera los datos en mi manilla

Garth: "que interesante" le dije mientras veía los datos

Shakey: no sé por qué pero me dio curiosidad de lo que estaban hablando, me acerque a mirar, y les dije, "al juzgar por la cantidad de iones, pasaron mas formas orgánicas por el portal"

Winston: "tienes razón, pero no del mismo origen que nosotros" le dije

Kate: todos oíamos como estaban hablando, y les pregunte, "alguna idea de lo que están hablando"

Lilly: "ni idea" le dije

Humphrey: "de que están hablando genios" les pregunte

Salty: "que sutil" le susurre a Mooch

Garth: "parece que alguien más entro a esta dimensión" les dije

Humphrey: "amigo o enemigo" le pregunte

Winston: "no lo sabemos, pero debemos encontrarlos" les dije seriamente

Shakey: "para eso necesitamos un buen laboratorio, y varios satélites para escanear la tierra" les dije

Garth: "por eso no tenemos que preocuparnos, somos los mejores científicos del mundo, además tenemos recursos casi ilimitados" les dije

Humphrey: "que humildes" dije sarcásticamente

Kate: todos nos reímos entre dientes con excepción de Tony

Tony: "no deberíamos perder el tiempo con esto, hay mucho mal que debe ser detenido de una vez por todas" les dije seriamente

Lilly: "le está afectando mucho la nueva personalidad" le dije un poco preocupada a Kate

Kate: "no es al único" le dije con preocupación mientras miraba a Humphrey

Garth: cuando todos llegamos a la mansión de los vengadores, les dije, "vayamos a los laboratorios que quedan en la planta baja"

Todos asintieron pero antes de que pudieran bajar, Hulk apareció y derribo a Mooch

Hulk: "que hace piedra naranja aquí" grite

Mooch: "cállate cosa verde, y quítate de encima" le grite mientras lo pateaba fuera de mi

Hulk: "quieres pelear" le dije molesto

Mooch: "adelante gorila verde" le dije

Humphrey: vimos como los dos empezaron a pelear, "esto se puso interesante" dije mientras sonreía

En ese momento ojo de halcón se acerco

Ojo de halcón: "genial, ya empezaron estos dos" dije con un suspiro

Lilly: "tenemos que detenerlos" les dije seriamente

Salty: "lo haría yo, pero no me meteré con dos aplanadoras" les dije

Garth: "déjelos pelear, el laboratorio está muy abajo, ni los sentiremos" les dije mientras entraba al elevador con Winston y Shakey

Tony: "debe ser una broma, terminaran destruyendo el lugar" les dije seriamente

Kate: "Humphrey es tu amigo, detenlo" le dije

Humphrey: la mire sorprendido, pero no podía decirle que no, así camine hacia ellos y me puse en medio, estire mis brazos y saque mis garras, "cálmense los dos de una vez, o de lo contrario yo los callare

Hulk: "no le digas que hacer a Hulk" le grite molesto mientras lo golpeaba contra el suelo

Mooch: "no golpes a mi amigo" le grite mientras lo golpeaba

Kate: todos vimos aterrados como peleaban literalmente sobre Humphrey, "tenemos que hacer algo" les dije preocupado

Humphrey: "no se preocupen, esqueleto de adamantum" gemí mientras me pisaban en su pelea

Tony: "estará bien, vamos, Winston, Garth y Shakey nos están esperando abajo

Kate: vi como todos se fueron al elevador, "si no van a hacer algo, yo misma lo haré" me dije a mi misma mientras mis patas empezaban a brillas

En ese momento se escucharon varias golpes y explosiones, y tanto Hulk como Mooch, fueron lanzados afuera de la mansión

Kate: "pelen aquí afuera" les grite mientras entraba

Mooch: "que ruda" dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza

Hulk: "llorón" me burle

Mooch: "ya te lo buscaste" le dije mientras saltaba sobre el

Kate: cuando entre vi a Humphrey incrustado en el suelo, "estas bien amor" le pregunte

Humphrey: Salí del sueño y le dije "estoy bien, aunque en verdad dolió"

Kate: "vamos abajo, seguro los demás nos están esperando" le dije

Humphrey: "vamos, tengo asuntos que atender con Garth" le dije mientras sacaba mis garras

Kate: rodé los ojos, "déjalo así, no vale la pena"

Humphrey: supongo que tienes razón" le dije mientras retraía mis garras

Kate: ambos fuimos al elevador, y bajamos al laboratorio

Humphrey: cuando llegamos a donde estaban les dije molesto y con sarcasmo, "gracias por ayudarme"

Shakey: "cálmate, sabíamos que ibas a estar bien" le dije

Humphrey: "eso no quita el dolor que tuve que soportar" les gruñí

Garth: "que llorón" le dije

Humphrey: le gruñí e intente atacarlo, pero fui detenido por Kate, Salty

Kate: "ya cálmense los dos" les dije seriamente

Winston: "Kate tiene razón, en este momento tenemos un asunto más importante entre patas" les dije seriamente

Shakey: "Winston tiene razón, detectamos dos seres más que entraron a esta dimensión, y por lo que analizamos es posible que provengan de nuestra dimensión original"

Lilly: "es posible que sean alguno de nuestros amigos" les dije con preocupación

Shakey: "existe esa posibilidad" le dije asintiendo

Garth: "vamos a al quinjet, ya programamos las coordenadas" les dije

Humphrey: "y exactamente donde esta ese quinjet" les pregunte

Garth: "obviamente en la bahía de despegue" le dije

Humphrey: "si eres tan listo, donde queda eso" le pregunte

Garth: "queda en …" le dije pero me quede pensando

Humphrey: "tonto" le dije mientras me dirigía al elevador

Garth: le gruñí pero no hice nada, "Jarvis, donde queda la bahía de despegue" le pregunte

Jarvis: "dos niveles arriba, señor" le informe

Garth: "gracias Jarvis" le dije

Humphrey: "yo pude haber hecho eso" le dije de forma burlona

Garth: "me estas empezando a molestar" le dije molesto

Humphrey: "quieres probar mis garras" le pregunte gruñendo

Garth: "solo si quieres probar mis rayos" le gruñí

En ese momento Kate y Lilly se pusieron en medio de los dos, para separarlos

Lilly: "deténganse los dos" les pedí

Garth: "el empezó" le dije

Humphrey: "lo dice el que dejo que dos gorilas pelearan encima mío" le gruñí

Garth: "como ya te dije, sabía que estarías bien" le dije

Humphrey: "yo también lo sabía, pero de todas formas siento dolor" le gruñí molesto

Kate: "deténganse los dos" les grite

Humphrey: suspire y les dije, "como sea, solo búsquenme cuando vayan a ir a otra dimensión" les dije mientras me dirigía a la salida

Garth: "haz lo que quieras" le dije mientras me dirigía al elevador

Lilly: "no puedes dejar que se vaya" le dije

Garth: "es su decisión" le dije

Kate: "voy a ir por Humphrey, trata de calmar a Garth" le dije a Lilly

Lilly: solo me limite a asentir

Kate: asentí y me fui detrás de Humphrey "porque estas actuando así Humphrey", pensé

**¿Kate podrá encontrar a Humphrey y convencerlo de volver?, ¿Quiénes serán los otros que llegaron a esa dimensión?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece el primer capítulo de esta nueva secuela **

**PD: cree un twitter en donde estaré publicando información sobre las historias, y las futuras películas de Alpha and omega, el link esta en mi perfil **


	2. el encuentro

**Un increíble viaje **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Humphrey: estaba saliendo de la mansión cuando Kate me detuvo, "que pasa" le pregunte

Kate: "no puedes irte" le dije

Humphrey: "porque no, vistes como me trataron, estoy mejor por mi cuenta" le dije molesto

Kate: "sé que se comportaron mal, pero esa no es razón para irte, recuerda estamos juntos en esto" le dije

Humphrey: "dile eso a ellos" le dije mientras seguía caminando

Kate: ya me estaba empezando a molestar su actitud, rápidamente me puse enfrente de él y le dije molesta, "que es lo que te pasa, desde que llegamos, has estado muy gruñón e insoportable"

Humphrey: "crees que me gusta estar así, trato de ser alegre, pero no puedo, no sabes cuánto dolor y sufrimiento he tenido en esta dimensión" le dije molesta

Kate: "l-lo s-siento, no sabía" le tartamudee avergonzada

Humphrey: "claro que no lo sabias" le dije mientras continuaba con mi camino

Kate: "por favor no te vayas" le pedí

Humphrey: "necesito aclarar mi mente" le dije

Kate: "pero a donde iras" le pregunte

Humphrey: "algún lugar donde pueda pesar" le dije

Kate: "al menos puedo acompañarte" le pregunte

Humphrey: "necesito estar solo, pero te prometo que volveré" le dije

Kate: "cuando" le pregunte

Humphrey: "no lo sé" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar

Kate: iba a seguirlo cuando alguien en traje de gato me detuvo

Pantera: "es mejor que le des tiempo" le dije

Kate: suspire, "supongo que tienes razón" le dije

Pantera: "no sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos" le dije sorprendido

Kate: "es complicado de explicar" le dije

Pantera: "me imagino, bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que ayudar a detener la pelea de la Mole y de Hulk" le dije

Kate: "esos dos siguen peleando" les pregunte

Pantera: solo me limite a asentir

Kate: suspire, e iba a ayudarlos cuando de repente vi el quinjet despegando y alejarse lejos de la mansión, "ni siquiera me esperaron" gruñí para mí misma, rápidamente Salí volando a gran velocidad para alcanzarlos

Salty: "estábamos en el quinjet con rumbo a donde detectaron donde los otros entraron a esta dimensión, cuando de repente sentimos a algo en el techo, seguido de varios golpes, "que está pasando" pregunte asustado

Garth: "nos están atacando" les dije seriamente

Candu: "abre las puertas, iré a ver que nos ataca" le dije

Garth: asentí y abrí las puertas

Kate: estaba tratando de entrar cuando vi que las puertas se abrieron, rápidamente

Candu: antes de que pusiera salir alguien entro, cuando vimos quien era nos aliviamos ver que era Kate

Winston: "que se supone que estabas haciendo" le pregunte un poco molesto

Kate: "tratando de entrar, ustedes se fueron sin mi" les dije muy molesta

Garth: "lo siento Kate teníamos prisa, pensamos que no te importaría" le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

Kate: les gruñí y pregunte, "Jarvis, puedes poner la nave en piloto automático"

Jarvis: "ya está en piloto automático, señorita mis marvel" le informe

Kate: "perfecto" dije mientras sonreía en ese momento mis puños fueron rodeados por una energía amarilla, "les enseñare a ser más amables"

Muchos ruidos de golpe y pelea se escucharon desde el interior de la nave, y se escucharon hasta que aterrizo cerca de un pequeño pueblo

Kate: Salí tranquilamente de la nave y les dije, "y espero que eso les enseñe un poco de respecto"

Garth: "alguien anoto la matricula" dije muy desorientado antes de caer fuera de la nave

Winston: estaba tratando de desatarme de la silla a la que Kate me ato como si fueron un moño

Eve: "sin duda es igual a mi" dije orgullosa antes de desmayarme

Kate: me estire y cuando mire atrás vi que nadie había salido aun, "no me hagan esperar" les dije seriamente

Salty: todos los que seguíamos cocientes salimos cojeando de la nave

Lilly: "Kate, te excediste" le dije bastante adolorida

Kate: "lo siento, no mido mis fuerzas" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, "además la actitud de los tres ya me había colmado la paciencia" le dije

Lilly: "tienes razón, ya quiero irme de esta dimensión, quiero recuperar a mi Garth" dije mientras suspiraba

Kate: "y yo quero recuperar a Humphrey" dije con tristeza

Candu: después de que logre desatar a Winston le pregunte, "sabes donde esta Shakey, no lo he visto desde que Kate entro a la nave"

Winston: "ni idea, se encogió al ver lo molesta que estaba" le dije mientras volvía a mi forma normal

Candu "que miedoso" le dije

Shakey: "o lo suficientemente listo, como para no meterme" le dije mientras regresaba a mi tamaño normal

Winston: suspire y les dije, "no tengo idea que le pico a Kate"

Hutch "sinceramente estoy al lado de Kate, ustedes han estado muy desesperantes, ni siquiera nos dejaron ayudar a Mooch" les dije

Shakey: "el estará bien" le asegure

Hutch: "de todas maneras no se deja a un lobo atrás, ese es el código de los alphas" le dije seriamente a Winston, luego me dirigí a Shakey "y no puedo creer que abandonaras a tu amigo así no más" le dije en tono de decepción

Winston: me quede en silencio, porque sabía que tenía razón, "tienes razón" dije en tono de derrota

Shakey: cuando lo dijo así, quede muy decepcionado de mí mismo, "pero que hicimos" dije con tristeza

Kate: "nada y ese es el problema, ahora vamos, me quiero ir de aquí lo antes posible" les dije seriamente desde la entrada de la nave

Todos asintieron y salieron de la nave, con excepción de Eve y Tony que habían quedado inconscientes

Kate: "por donde" les pregunte

Garth: active un rastreador y les dije, "por aquí"

Kate: asentimos y empezamos a seguirlo, caminamos por varios minutos, en relativo silencio cuando de repente Garth dijo que nos detuviéramos

Garth: "están allá adentro" les dije mientras apuntaba a una vieja cabaña, aparentemente abandonada

Candu: "rompemos la puerta y entramos" les pregunte

Winston: "creo que es mejor tratar de forma sigilosa, en caso de que sea peligroso" les sugerí

Lilly: vi como todos empezaban a discutir acerca de que hacer y les sugerí, "y si simplemente tocamos la puerta", pero nadie pareció prestarme atención, por lo que suspire y me acerque a la puerta y toque un par de veces en ese momento vi que una loba de mediana edad abrió la puerta, "buenas tardes" salude gentilmente

La loba miro un momento a Lilly antes decir en tono de pregunta, "Lilly eres tú"

Lilly: mire extrañada a la loba y le pregunte, "si así me llamo, te conozco"

"soy yo Garra" dijo la loba mientras cambiaba de forma

Lilly: abrí los ojos cuando vi como cambio de forma, "GARRA ERES TU" grite conmocionada haciendo que los demás voltearan a verme

Garra: la abrace con alegría, "que bueno es ver a alguien conocido, estábamos muy asustados"

Lilly: "estábamos, significa que alguien más esta contigo" le pregunte

Garra: "si Scar, Janice, y Reba están aquí también" le dije

Garth: "podemos pasar, y hablar sobre lo que les paso" les pregunte después de escuchar lo que dijo

Garra: lo mire extrañada, "quien eres tú" le pregunte

Lilly: "es Garth" le dije

Garra: "también estas aquí" dije sorprendida

Garth: me quite la máscara y le dije, "no solo yo, mi papá, Winston, Eve, Kate, Humphrey, Hutch, Candu, Shakey, Salty y Mooch" les dije

Garra: "vaya" dije sorprendida, "pasen por favor" les dije

Garth: asentimos y les dije a todos para que entraran

Lilly: cuando entramos pude ver a otros tres lobos, los cuales pude reconocer fácilmente, Scar tenía un traje morado y un arco, Reba tenía un traje negro con unas cosas doradas en las muñecas, y Janice tenía un traje negro, cuando todos nos acomodamos les pregunte, "que les paso"

Garra: "básicamente anoche estábamos dormidos en nuestras cuevas, y cuando despertamos, estábamos en extraños lugares, con extrañas ropas

Garth: "hace cuanto les paso" les pregunte

Reba: "hoy" les dije

Winston: "como está la manada" les pregunte preocupado, ya que llevamos mucho tiempo fuera

Scar: "bien señor, pero porque lo pregunta, lo vimos cuando termino la patrulla de ayer" le dije

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por lo que escucharon

Salty: "cómo es posible, llevamos afuera casi dos meses" les dije sin poder creerlo

Candu: "alguien habrá tomado nuestros lugares" les pregunte con preocupación

Garth: "también existe una posibilidad que el tiempo transcurra diferente entre dimensiones" les dije

Kate: "podemos averiguarlo fácilmente" les dije, y me dirigí a Janice, "hace cuando fue mi boda con Humphrey"

Janice: "hace un más o menos un mes" le dije

Garth: "eso confirma mi teoría, no ha pasado ni una noche desde que nos fuimos" les dije

Winston: "eso es bueno, sin nadie que la dirija podría desaparecer en cuestión de días" les dije

Garth: "tiene razón, pero tenemos que tener en cuenta que no sabemos la relación de tiempo de las diferentes dimensiones, aquí podría ser muy diferente" les dije

Tony: "entonces es mejor movernos" les dije seriamente

Garth: los dispositivos deben cargar al menos por dos días, antes de hacer un nuevo viaje" les dije

Lilly: "que pasa con Janice, Reba, Garra, y Scar, ellos no tienen dispositivos" le dije con preocupación

Garth: "podemos fabricarles unos sin problemas, pero lo que me preocupa es su estado molecular, no creo poder construir otra máquina para alterarlo" les dije con un poco de preocupación

Shakey: "creo que lo mejor es llevarlos al laboratorio para hacerles unos análisis" les dije

Winston: "es una buena idea" le dije asintiendo

Kate: "es mejor que nos demos prisa" les dije

Shakey: "te vendría bien un poco de paciencia, no se puede apresurar a la ciencia" le dije

Kate: "puedo intentarlo" le dije mientras mi pata se iluminaba

Garra: "Kate parece muy agresiva" le susurre a Lilly

Lilly: "está muy molesta por lo que le paso a Humphrey" le dije

Scar: "que le paso a ese omega" le pregunte

Lilly: "en esta dimensión su actitud está muy cambiada, es demasiado agresivo, y con poca paciencia, se fue tan pronto se molestó" les explique

Reba: "eso no suena a Humphrey" le dije sorprendida

Lilly: "lo sabemos, pero es algo que no podemos controlar, nuestra actitud aquí ha cambiado bastante" les dije con un suspiro

Janice: "si lo notamos" le dije mientras suspirábamos

Hutch: "creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, el tiempo es apremiante" les dije

Todos asintieron y regresaron a la nave, y partieron hacia la mansión de los vengadores

Mientras tanto en un bar en un barrio negro de la ciudad un lobo con un traje entro y miro a su alrededor, hasta que vio alguien, camino hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado lo que parecía ser un enorme lobo verde con gabardina

"Para que me llamaste a este lugar" pregunto el enorme lobo con gabardina

"te quiero para un pequeño trabajo" dijo el lobo con traje mientras ordenaba una bebida

"qué clase de trabajo" pregunto un poco interesado el enorme lobo con gabardina

"nada muy importante, solo destruir a los vengadores en su mansión" dijo el lobo con traje mientras sonreía

"debes estar bromeando atacar a los vengadores en su propia mansión, eso es lo más estúpido que he oído" dijo el enorme lobo con gabardina

"quien dijo que estaríamos solos" pregunto el lobo con traje

"quien más está metido en esto" pregunto el enorme lobo

"todos" dijo el de traje mientras sonreía

El enorme lobo sonrió y dijo, "estoy adentro"

"entonces mejor prepárate abominación, atacaremos esta noche" dijo el de traje

Abominación: "estaré hay" le dije

"perfecto, nos vamos allí" dijo el lobo de traje mientras se levantaba

Abominación: "a dónde vas" le pregunte

"aún tengo otros súper villanos con los que hablar" dijo el lobo de traje antes de salir levantarse y salir del bar

Abominación: "es mejor que me prepare, esto será divertido" me dije a mi mismo mientras me levantaba y salía del bar

Desconocido para los dos un lobo había escuchado todo

Humphrey: estaba en el bar tomando una cerveza cuando escuche toda la conversación de esos dos, "no puedo dejar que los ataquen desprevenidos" me dije a mi mismo mientras me levantaba, "es mejor que busque refuerzos" pensé

**¿Qué pasara con Reba, Janice, Scar y Garra?, ¿podrán viajar con los demás lobos por las otras dimensiones?, ¿Humphrey podrá conseguir refuerzos a tiempo?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora **

**PD1(importante): quería recomendarles que lean la historia "Un nuevo comienzo" de lobitaalpha899, es bastante buena e interesante **

**PD2: (importante): y quería mandarle un mensaje especial a mi hermosa novia, por su cumpleaños, te amo mucho amor, solo te deseo felicidad y alegría, eres mi mundo, feliz cumpleaños mi amor **

**PD3: gracias a Toriz que me dio la idea de traer otros personajes a la historia **

**PD4: ya que los lobos de Jasper van a viajar por muchas dimensiones, quiero que ustedes los lectores decidan a que dimensiones van a ir, podrán mandarme una reseña o un PM con su idea para la siguiente dimensión a la que irán, las mejores ideas serán escogidas**

**PD5: vi el problema que se formó en las reseñas de una vida en Idaho y quería decir lo siguiente, Antialphas H, siempre supe que habías escrito mal la palabra, trate de corregirlo, pero la página no me lo permite, y sé que las intenciones Nicols eran buenas, pero las palabras que usaste no fueron las mejores, apoyo la libertad de expresión y por eso dejo que pasen la gran mayoría de reseñas, pero solo les pido a todos que se traten con respecto, y gracias willi-alpha99 por haber tratado de calmarlos**

**PD6: Antialphas H lamento mucho que tengas una vida dura, pero en lo que pueda te ayudare y apoyare, por cierto no creo que debas cáncer tu historia "Humphreys Creed", pero es tu decisión **

**PD7: gracias Kate Alpha por entender, en verdad me esfuerzo con cada historia **

**PD8: no he abandonado los nuevos retos, lo único que pasa es que el siguiente capítulo ha sido difícil de escribir, pero será bastante largo para compensarlo, y responderé las preguntas que me hicieron de esa historia**


	3. el viaje continua

**Un increíble viaje **

**Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde que actualice esta historia, y lo siento mucho, fuera de que no he tenido casi tiempo por La Universidad, esta historia es la más complicada para mí de escribir, pero sin más demora aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten **

P.V. normal

Los lobos de Jasper regresaron a la mansión, cuando se bajaron del jet, fueron directamente al laboratorio

Lilly: mientras nos dirigíamos al laboratorio le pregunte a Garth, "porque no nos dices quienes son y que poderes tienen Janice, Reba, Garra y Scar"

Garth: "para que quieres saberlo" le pregunte curioso

Lilly: "curiosidad, además podría ser útil, saber que habilidades tienen" le explique

Garth: "no lo había pensado, tienes razón" le dije asintiendo, busque en la computadora del brazalete y les dije, "Garra es una mutante que puede cambiar de forma, y aquí es conocida como Mistic"

Garra: "eso ya lo sabía" les dije

Garth: "Scar es conocido como ojo de halcón, tiene una puntería perfecta y flechas especiales, pero solo es un lobo ordinario"

Scar: "ordinario" dije molesto

Garth: "Reba es conocida como la viuda negra, es una espía muy bien entrenada" les dije

Reba: "no podrán ocultar sus secretos mucho tiempo" les dije en tono de broma

Garth: "y Janice es conocida como Tormenta, es una mutante con poder para controlar el clima

Janice: "increíble" dije mientras sonreía

Kate: todos asentimos y seguimos caminando hacia el laboratorio

Winston: "entren a esta cámara" les dije mientras apuntaba a una cámara circular, con varias luces y sensores en el interior

Scar: nos miramos y entramos a la cámara

Garth: después que digitamos todos los algoritmos, les dije, "es mejor que se preparen, podrían sentir un pequeño piquete, seguido por una descarga eléctrica" les dije

Janice: "QUE DIJISTE" le pregunte con preocupación

Garth: antes de responder, presione el botón el cual hizo que la cámara se iluminara, seguido de cuatro gritos de dolor, pero solo duro unos pocos segundos, antes de que se apagara

Shakey: cuando abrí las puertas los cuatro cayeron al piso, mientras jadeaban fuertemente, "parece que están bien" les dije

Garra: "BIEN, NOS ELECTROCUTARON" les grite muy molesta

Garth: "que les dije que sentirían un pequeño piquete" les dije mientras revisaba los datos que obtuvimos

Janice: "eso no fue un pequeño piquete" le grite molesta

Winston: "pueden guardar silencio, tratamos de trabajar aquí" les dije

Reba: "enserio que tienen una actitud desesperante" les dije con un suspiro

Kate: "creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos, no queremos interrumpir a los genios" les dije en tono de broma, haciendo que todos se rieran, excepto Winston, Garth y Shakey

Salty: "vamos a la cocina, tengo hambre" les dije

Kate: "si quieres ve, pero yo prefiero dar una vuelta por la mansión" les dije

Lilly: "te puedo acompañar, hermana" le pregunte

Kate: "claro" le dije sonriendo, "Janice, Reba, Garra, quieren acompañaros" les pregunte

Janice: "claro" le dije asintiendo

Reba: "no tengo nada más que hacer" le dije asintiendo

Garra: "no lo creo, quiero hacer otra cosa" le dije sonriendo

Lilly: "está bien, nos vemos más tarde" le dije mientras empezaba a caminar

Garra: "nos vemos" les dije, cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, decidí tratar de hacer algo, me concentre y tome la forma de Lilly, "vamos a ver si ahora Garth me aprecia más" pensé, siempre estuve enamorada de él, pero nunca me correspondió

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ellos una gran cantidad de villanos se estaban reuniendo

Un lobo con traje estaba enfrente de todos, "esta noche es cuando los vengadores caerán" grito haciendo que todos gritaran en confirmación, "en exactamente un hora atacaremos, el equipo delta se encargara de inutilizar sus sistemas de defensas

Modok: "juego de niños para mi inteligencia superior"

"grupo Charly se encargara de Hulk" dijo el lobo de traje

Abominación: "lo aplastare"

"todos los demás ya saben que hacer" les dijo el lobo con traje

Todos asintieron y se prepararon

Mientras tanto con Garra

Garra: me acerque a donde estaba Garth, y le dije sensualmente, "porque no hacemos algo especial, solo tú y yo" le susurre el ultimo pedazo

Garth: "lo siento Lilly, pero estoy muy ocupado ahora, tal vez mas tarde" le dije mientras revisaba los datos de la computadora

Garra: "vamos, seguramente un descanso no te haría daño" le dije

Garth: "lo siento, pero el tiempo es apremiante, te prometo que en la siguiente dimensión pasaremos más tiempo juntos" le dije

Garra: suspire en decepción al ver que no lo pude convencer, Salí de la habitación y en ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión y todo se estremeció, las luces se apagaron, y las luces de emergencia se activaron, "que está pasando" pregunte asustada

Garth: "estamos bajo ataque" grite alarmado, y presione un botón "vengadores unidos"

Pantera: "estamos bajo ataque, todo IMA está aquí" dije por el comunicador

Capitán américa: "hidra y muchos súper villanos en el lado sur, y Hulk tiene problemas en la parte este" informe por el comunicador

Garth: "esto es malo" vamos les dije a Winston y a Shakey

Pero en ese momento varios súper villanos entraron al laboratorio

Winston: "cometieron un gran error" les dije seriamente

"que bien, también podemos eliminar al líder de los cuatro fantásticos" dijo uno de los súper villanos

Mientras tanto con Kate, Lilly, Janice y Reba

Kate: estábamos completamente rodeadas, peleábamos lo mejor que podíamos, pero eran demasiados, de repente alguien me ataco por atrás con un láser, muy poderoso, poco después todo se puso negro

Después de algunas horas de batalla, los lobos de Jasper, junto con los vengadores estaban atados en la sala central, con excepción de Hulk quien había sido transportado a la Antártida

Kate: cuando empecé a despertar, me di cuenta que estaba encadena a una pared, trate de liberarme, pero fui electrocutada por las cadenas

"ni lo intentes, esas cadenas fueron especialmente diseñadas para ti" dijo un lobo con traje

Kate: "que es lo que quieres" le gruñí

"solo quiero destruirlos" dijo el lobo mientras sonreía malvadamente

Garth: me habían quitado mi armadura y estaba atado a una silla, "y porque no lo han hecho" les pregunte

"todo a su debido tiempo" dijo el lobo con traje, "vigílenlos bien" dijo a los súper villanos, antes de salir de la sala

"qué tontería, deberíamos acabarlos ahora que tenemos oportunidad" dijo el láser viviente

Zemo: "cálmate, para que apresurar las cosas, hay que hacerlos sufrir antes" le dije mientras sacaba mi espada, y me acercaba a Miss Marvel

Kate: cerré los ojos para prepararme para el dolor

Pero antes de que Zemo hiciera cualquier cosa un par de garras salieron de la nada y cortaron la espada

Humphrey: "nadie toca a Kate" le gruñí, antes de golpearlo

"Wolverine, te arrepentirás de haber hecho eso" dijo el láser viviente mientras le disparaba

Humphrey: gruñí de dolor, pero empecé a caminar contra él mientras me disparaba

"es mejor que te quedes quieto" dijo Electro mientras lo electrocutaba

Humphrey: grite de dolor, pero no me detuve

De repente Abominación lo envistió y lo estrello contra una pared, mientras lo tenía en sus manos

Abominación: "te aplastare hasta que no quede nada" le dije mientras empezaba a apretar

Humphrey: "buena suerte con eso" le gruñí, por suerte mis manos estaban cerca a sus brazos, así que saque mis garras, lastimándolo, haciendo que me soltara

De repente un rayo golpeo a Humphrey desde atrás

Humphrey: antes de que pudiera levantarme una gran bola de demolición me golpeo

Todos los villanos de la sala empezaron a atacar a Humphrey

Kate: me sentía horrible al ver a Humphrey siendo atacado tan horriblemente, quería con todo mí ser ir a ayudarlo, pero las cadenas son demasiado fuertes, "lo siento Humphrey" susurre mientras una lagrima escurría de mi mejilla, de repente vi como mis cadenas se abrieron

"tranquila todo es parte del plan" dijo una voz

Kate: mire confundida a mí alrededor, cuando de repente vi que una loba apareció de la nada

Mujer invisible: "rápido, ayúdame a liberar los demás" le dije

Kate: "que hay de Humphrey" le pregunte con preocupación

Mujer invisible: "el estará bien, tiene factor regenerativo, además los refuerzos no tardan en venir" le dije

Kate: asentí y fui a donde Lilly, y rompí sus cadenas

Lilly: "gracias hermana" le dije agradecida

Mientras tanto con Humphrey, dos villanos lo sostenían, mientras el resto hacía fila para golpearlo

"en serio creías que podrías contra todos nosotros" pregunto uno de los villanos antes de golpearlo

Humphrey: "no saben lo que es una distracción" le dije mientras sonreía

En ese momento los villanos voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta que todos los vengadores eran libres, y además estaban el resto de los Xmen, cuatro fantásticos, y varios héroes mas

Humphrey: "con razón siempre pierden, son muy tontos" e burle, mientras saca mis garras, cortando a los dos que me sostenían, le di un puño al que estaba enfrente mío

Garth: termine de ponerme mi más nueva armadura y les dije, "muy bien héroes quiero a esta peste fuera de mi mansión"

En ese momento todos se lazaron al ataque, fue una gran pelea, la cual los villanos la tenían muy difícil de ganar

Humphrey: estaba peleando contra la gárgola de cemento, cuando de repente note que el doctor octopus estaba a punto de atacar a Kate con uno de sus brazos robots, golpee a la gárgola y Salí corriendo hacia donde estaba Kate, "cuidado Kate" grite

Kate: no alcance a voltear cuando de repente sentí algo me salpico, cuando me di vuelta, vi a Humphrey atravesado por uno de los brazos del Dr. Octopus, "H-Humphrey" tartamudee casi al borde del shock al verlo así

Humphrey: gruñí, pero use mis garras, para cortarle el brazo

Dr. Octopus: "pagaras por eso" le dije molesto mientras lo atravesaba con otro de mis brazos

Este brazo no logro atravesarlo porque choco contra uno de sus huesos

Humphrey: "huesos de adamantium" le dije mientras sonreía y le cortaba el otro brazo, corrí hacia él y le corte los otros dos brazos, haciendo que se cayera, "es mejor que no te levantes, si sabes lo que te conviene" le dije seriamente, luego me acerque a Kate, "estas bien" le pregunte

Kate: reaccione y le dije, "si gracias", pero note que aún tenía el brazo atravesado, "oh no tenemos que ir a un médico, tienes uno de esos brazos robots atravesado por tu cuerpo" le dije con gran preocupación

Humphrey: "no te preocupes" le dije mientras cogía el brazo y lo sacaba de mi cuerpo, pero cuando termine de sacarlo escuche un ruido sordo, cuando mire a Kate vi que se había desmayado, "tal vez no debí haber hecho eso enfrente de ella" me dije a mi mismo, mientras me reía nerviosamente

Después de una larga e increíble pelea, los héroes habían vencido a todos los villanos, pero aún faltaba el extraño lobo

Garth: "solo falta encontrar el que reunió a todos los villanos en primer lugar" les dije

Antorcha humana: "probablemente se asustó y huyo" les dije en tono de broma

Winston: "no lo creo, porque intentar un golpe tan osado" les dije

Tony: "solo hay una forma de averiguarlo" le dije mientras recargaba mi arma

Jarvis: "alerta intruso en el reactor arc de la mansión" les avise

En ese momento se sintió un temblor

Garth: "es mejor que vallamos por él, quien sabe que está haciendo" les dije apurado

Todos asintieron y corrieron hacia el elevador

Garth: "solo podemos ir seis a la vez en cada elevador, y solo hay dos" les dije

Winston: "iremos nosotros, los demás asegúrense que no quede nadie más rondando por los alrededores" les dije

Los lobos de Jasper con excepción de Kate, entraron al elevador

Humphrey: estábamos en el elevador con la típica música de elevador de fondo, nadie dijo nada, y fue un momento un poco incómodo, cuando salimos del elevador, vimos al extraño lobo en el panel de control

Garth: "que crees que estás haciendo" le gruñí

"sobrecargo la red de reactores arc para crear una secuencia en cadena, que liberara miles de millones de rayos D" dijo el lobo mientras configuraba los reactores arc

Winston: "estas demente, mataras a toda la vida en el planeta" le dije

"corrección toda la vida orgánica será exterminada" dijo el misterioso lobo

Shakey: "un momento solo hay alguien que diría eso, pero es imposible, no puede ser ultron" les dije sin poder creerlo

"así es doctor Pym, soy Ultron 4" dijo el lobo desconocido, mientras se quitaba el traje

Garth: "es imposible, te habíamos destruido" le grite

Ultron 4: "eso es lo creyeron, solo destruyeron mi cuerpo, pero mi información se descargó en un cuerpo de respaldo" les dije, "ahora es momento de morir" les dije mientras les disparaba con mi láser

Humphrey: todos alcanzamos a esquivarlos y les dije, "cerebritos, cuánto tiempo se tardarían en evitar que esa cosa explote" les pregunte

Garth: para anular todos los códigos que uso y estabilizar el reactor, como mínimo diez minutos

Humphrey: "entonces háganlo, los demás tenemos que darles tiempo" les dije mientras sacaba mis garras y corría hacia el

Ultron 4: "es inútil tu resistencia" le dije mientras le disparaba un láser de gran potencia que lo mando varios pisos hacia arriba

Eve: aproveche mientras le disparaba a Humphrey, para acercarme y golpearlo con fuerza, mandándolo a volar contra una pared al otro lado de la habitación

Mooch: antes de que pudiera volver a atacar, salte sobre él y lo empecé a golpear con toda mi fuerza

Ultron 4: le lance un rayo para quitarlo de encima de mí

Scar: les lace mis mejores flechas, pero no le hicieron ni un rasguño, "de qué diablos esta hecho ese tipo" dije sin poder creerlo

Ultron 4: "ya deben darse cuenta que ganar es imposible, soy superior a todos ustedes, mi cuerpo es indestructible y jamás me podrán vencer" les dije

Garth: analice su estructura, "es imposible, su cuerpo está hecho de adamantium" les dije

Salty: "se supone que esa cosa es indestructible, verdad" les pregunte preocupado

Garth: "por desgracia, lo único que podría atravesarlo es más adamantium" les dije con frustración

Janice: "tal vez entre todos podamos hacer algo" les dije

Lilly: "buena idea, intentémoslo" les dije

Todos los de Jasper atacaron al mismo tiempo, creando una gran explosión, cuando el humo se disipo, vieron a Ultron 4 intacto con un escudo de energía a su alrededor

Ultron 4: "sus débiles intentos no lograran nada, yo soy perfecto y no puedo ser derrotado" les dije, luego les dispare con un gran rayo de energía

Humphrey: me asome por el agujero que había hecho, y pude ver a Ultron disparándoles con su láser a los demás, "es mi oportunidad" me dije a mi mismo, mientras saltaba hacia él, saque mis garras, y le corte un brazo al aterrizar, "el juego se acabó" le dije, mientras le cortaba el otro brazo antes de que pudiera dispararme

Ultron 4: le dispare con el láser de mi boca, "vas a pagar por eso" le dije mientras le disparaba con toda la potencia

En ese momento un portal se abrió encima de Ultron 4, y de él salió Hulk

Hulk: "Hulk, aplasta" grite mientras empezaba a golpear al robot

Humphrey: me levante y le dije, "no te quedes con toda la diversión"

Hulk: sonreí y ambos empezamos a golpear y despedazar el robot

Mientras tanto con Garth, Winston, y Shakey

Winston: "lo detuvimos" dije con alegría y alivio

Alguna horas después, ya se habían ido todos los héroes, y solo quedaron los lobos de Jasper

Garth: estaba leyendo los resultados de la prueba que le habíamos hecho a Reba, Janice, Garra y Scar

Humphrey: "y bien, tendremos que quedarnos aquí y construir otra máquina, para que ellos nos puedan acompañar" le pregunte

Garth: "por suerte no, sus moléculas aún no se han estabilizado en esta dimensión, por lo que deberían poder acompañarnos sin muchos problemas, pero nos hice otro análisis, y les tengo malas noticias" le dije con preocupación la última parte

Tony: "cuales" le pregunte

Garth: "según los últimos análisis, solo podemos estar en cada dimensión un máximo de una semana, de lo contrario, nuestras moléculas se estabilizaran, y quedaremos atrapados en esa dimensión, hasta que construyamos otra máquina, para reajustar nuestras moléculas" les dije

Kate: "como si las cosas ya no fuera lo suficientemente difíciles" les dije

Winston: "eso significa, que no podemos desperdiciar, el tiempo, tendremos que movernos con rapidez" les dije seriamente

Kate: "vámonos ya, quiero regresar a nuestra dimensión lo antes posible" les dije

Garth: asentí y les dije, "antes de que nos vayamos, tengo que darles esto" les dije mientras les daba los mismos brazaletes que teníamos nosotros a Scar, Garra, Janice y Reba

Janice: "que son estos" le pregunte curiosa

Garth: "es una súper computadora, nos ayudara en las dimensiones en la que estemos, además sin ellos, no podrán transportarse con nosotros de dimensión en dimensión" les explique

Los cuatro miraron sus dispositivos con confusión

Scar: "exactamente como se usa" les pregunte

Winston: después de una explicación rápida sobre el dispositivo y su uso, todos nos preparamos para viajar a la siguiente dimensión, "todos listos" les pregunte

Todo el mundo asintió en confirmación

Winston: "muy bien, vayámonos de aquí" les dije mientras activaba el brazalete

Todos hicieron lo mismo, y un portal se formó enfrente de ellos, en donde todos entraron, con la esperanza de volver a su dimensión, pero más equivocados no podían estar

**¿A qué dimensión irán ahora?, ¿Qué aventuras les esperaran?, ¿Qué peligros encontraran?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les pareció la historia hasta ahora **


	4. la muerte viviente part 1

**Un increíble viaje **

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, en este capítulo se conocerá la dimensión ganadora, espero que lo disfruten **

**Alpha and omega son propiedad de Lionsgate **

P.V. normal

Winston: cuando todos atravesamos el portal pregunte, "todo el mundo está bien"

Humphrey: "un poco desconcertado pero bien" le dije

Todo el mundo asintió en confirmación

Kate: mire a mi alrededor, y vi muchos edificios algo deteriorados, pero lo que más me extraño es que no se veía ni una sola alma a nuestro alrededor, "donde estamos" les pregunte un poco nerviosa

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido no muy lejos de donde estaban

Lilly: "que fue eso" les pregunte asustada

Garth: "no debió ser nada" le dije mientras usaba mi brazalete para ver en que dimensión estábamos

De repente un gruñido se escuchó detrás de ellos

Tony: "todos volteamos a ver y lo que vimos nos dejó sin habla, era un lobo, o mejor dicho el cadáver de un lobo que caminaba hacia nosotros, "que diablos es esa cosa"

Humphrey: "no lo sé, pero no se ve nada amigable" le dije preocupado

Scar: "no sé qué sea esa cosa, pero podemos hacernos cargo" le dije con confianza, mientras recogía un tubo que estaba cerca de mi

Garth: en ese momento todas nuestras manillas se pusieron de color roja, "oh no" dije con preocupación

Lilly: "que pasa" le pregunte

Garth: "corran, les explicare en el camino" les dije mientras empezaba a correr

Todos los se miraron con confusión, pero de repente escucharon más ruidos a su alrededor, y se fueron corriendo detrás de Garth

Lilly: "que es lo que está pasando" le pregunte mientras corría

Garth: "esa luz roja significa muerte, recuerdo que la programe para que se activara si estábamos en un gran peligro de muerte" les explique

Salty: "esto no me agrada nada, que era esa cosa" les pregunte

Garth: "les explicare luego, ahora lo más importante es encontrar un refugio, lejos de esas cosas" les dije

Garra: "cosas, significa que hay más de uno" le pregunte con preocupación

Garth: "hay millones" les dije seriamente

Mooch: "oigan por aquí" les dije mientras entraba a un viejo edificio que tenía las puertas abiertas

Winston: "vamos, todos adentro" les ordene

Después que todos los lobos entraran, cerraron la puerta, y trataron de recuperar el aliento

Kate: después de recuperar el aliento me acerque a Garth y le dije en tono exigente, "es hora de las explicaciones"

Garth: suspire y mire a todos, "estamos en lo que probablemente sea la dimensión más peligrosa de todas, en esta dimensión por algún hecho desconocido, la gente se empezó a convertir en zombis, o muertos vivientes, todo lo que buscan es alimentarse de personas que aun están vivas" les explique

Humphrey: "qué horror" dije impactado

Garth: "y no es todo, si son mordidos por alguna de estas cosas, se convertirán en uno de ellos, y no hay cura conocida" les dije

Tony: "tenemos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible" les dije con preocupación

Winston: "en cuanto tiempo podemos irnos" le pregunte

Garth: "mire la pantalla de la manilla y les dije, "en 48 horas las manillas tendrán suficiente poder como para abrir el portal"

Janice: "solo tenemos que sobrevivir 48 horas, no puede ser tan difícil" les dije

Mooch: "chicos, tienen que ver esto" les dije con preocupación desde las escaleras

Humphrey: "que pasa Mooch" le pregunte confundido

Mooch: "estaba mirando si había algo de comer, cuando mire por una ventana, y no creerán lo que vi" les dije con preocupación

Salty: "que fue lo que vistes amigo" le pregunte

Mooch: "tienen que verlo por ustedes mismos" les dije

Todos se miraron antes de seguir a Mooch

Garth: "oh no" dije al ver lo que Mooch nos quería mostrar

Kate: "es muy malo" dije con preocupación al ver una enorme cantidad de muertos vivientes caminando hacia nosotros

Humphrey: "tenemos que irnos ahora, lo mejor es salir de la ciudad, y dirigirse a algún lugar no tan poblado

Candu: "es un mal plan omega, mejor quedemos aquí, cerramos el lugar muy bien, y esperamos a que se vayan, o por lo menos aguantar las 48 horas" les dije

Hutch: "no Candu, Humphrey tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí, son demasiados, y si nos llegan a detectar, irán por nosotros, sin importar que haya, y no hay nada aquí lo suficientemente fuerte como para que evite que entren, es mucho más seguro salir de aquí y alejarse de ellos" le dije

Kate: "es cierto, es mejor irnos" estuve de acuerdo

Scar: "creo que podemos resistir mejor aquí, además quien sabe que nos encontremos en el camino, podría ser peor salir de aquí" les dije

Garra: "estoy de acuerdo con Scar y Candu" les dije

Salty: "yo confió en Humphrey, además no me gusta la idea de quedarme aquí en silencio mientras una horda de zombis nos rodea" les dije

Shakey: "estoy de acuerdo, además no somos el grupo más discreto de todos" les dije

Mooch "yo ya no quiero correr más" les dije exhausto

Lilly: "mejor vámonos de aquí, tengo un mal presentimiento" les dije

Garth: "sea la que sea su decisión es mejor que sea rápido, se están acercando" les dije seriamente

Winston: Tony y yo nos miramos con preocupación, "tenemos que tomar una decisión y rápido" le dije

Tony: "lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer, Scar, Garra y Candu tienen buenos argumentos" le dije

Winston: "lo sé, pero Humphrey tiene un punto, esta es una ciudad, es posible que hayan miles de zombis, mientras que si logramos salir de la ciudad, deben haber muchos menos zombis" le dije

Tony: "es verdad" le dije pensativo

Winston: "yo confió en Humphrey" le dije son sinceridad

Tony: "prefieres confiar en un omega en vez de tus alphas" le dije seriamente

Winston: "esto no es por los rangos, Kate y Hutch también apoyan a Humphrey y ellos son alphas, además Humphrey es listo, creo que tenemos que escucharlo" le dije seriamente

Tony: suspire y le dije, "está bien vámonos, pero si morimos sabré a quien echarle la culpa"

Garth: "nos quedan diez minutos aproximadamente antes de que sea muy tarde para hacer cualquier cosa" les dije con preocupación, mientras miraba por la ventana

Winston: asentí y me dirigí a todos, "todos prepárense, nos vamos ahora"

Candu: "debe estar bromeando señor, le va a hacer caso a ese omega" le dije molesto

Winston: "no le hago caso porque sea omega, sino porque tiene razón, tenemos más oportunidades si salimos de la ciudad" le dije seriamente

Candu: gruñí para mí mismo, y mire molesto a Humphrey

Después de pocos minutos todos se armaron con palos y tubos que había en el edificio, y estaban listos para partir

Garth: mire por las ventanas para asegurarme que no hubiera ninguno esperándonos, "está despejado, ahora vamos, rápido" les dije

Todos asintieron y salieron del edificio

Kate: mire el mapa que encontramos en el edificio y les dije, "vamos es por aquí"

Todos asintieron y empezaron a seguir a Kate

Después de algunas horas de viaje estaban al borde de la ciudad

Mooch: "vaya, esta ciudad sí que es grande" les dije mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

Candu: "debimos quedarnos, acaso querían correr hasta el otro continente" les dije con cansancio y molesto

Garth: "Candu ya cálmate, has estado molestando con eso desde que salimos" le dije seriamente

Candu: "no tengo porque hacerte caso" le dije molesto

Garth: "te daré una razón para hacerme caso" le dije molesto mientras me acercaba

Humphrey: vi como ambos iban a pelear y me puse en medio, "cálmense los dos, ya tenemos suficiente tratando de escapar de esas cosas, como para que ahora tengamos que preocuparnos de que se maten entre ustedes" les dije

Candu: "tú no te metas en esto omega" le dije mientras le daba en golpe en el estomago

Humphrey: caí de rodillas, casi sin aliento

Kate: corrí a ayudar a Humphrey, "estas bien amor" le pregunte con preocupación

Humphrey: no es nada, solo un poco de adolorido" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras me trataba de poner de pie

Kate: "déjame ayudarte" le dije cariñosamente, y mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse le dije molesta a Candu, "que es lo que te pasa"

Candu: "yo no quiero morir, y fuera que seguimos el estúpido plan del coyote, tenemos que cargar con peso muerto" les dije molesto mientras miraba a los omegas

Hutch: me acerque y le di un fuerte golpe, en la cara que lo mando al suelo, "cálmate de una vez, todos tenemos el mismo derecho de sobrevivir, además somos una manada y nos cuidamos entre nosotros, y jamás abandonamos a nadie" le dije seriamente

Candu: "si no ven estamos en un gran peligro, y los omegas solo harán que nos maten" les dije fríamente

Winston: "un comentario más de esos, y te vendare la boca" le dije seriamente

Tony: "es mejor que todos nos calmemos, esta situación nos está afectando bastante" les dije

Eve: "Tony tiene razón, todos cálmense, o yo los obligare a calmarse" les dije seriamente

Todos asintieron con miedo y se calmaron

Garth: mientras nos calmábamos, vi algo que nos podía servir, "oigan miren eso" les dije mientras apuntaba a un bus escolar

Salty: "y que, esa cosa no debe ni servir" les dije

Humphrey: "no lo sabremos, hasta que lo revisemos" les dije

Winston: "está bien ustedes vayan a revisarlo, mientras tanto Hutch, Kate, y Garra, vayan a buscar alimento y suministros, nos harán falta, Mooch, Salty, Shakey, Scar y Candu, hagan vigía, si ven un muerto viviente, nos avisan de inmediato" les ordene

Todos asintieron y se fueron a cumplir con sus órdenes

Humphrey: abrimos el capot del bus, y vimos el motor completo, lo cual era un alivio, "revisémoslo primero, y si es funcional, tratemos de prenderlo" le dije

Garth: "probablemente no tenga combustible, pero usare la manilla para localizarlo, mientras lo revisamos" le dije

Humphrey: "buena idea" le dije asintiendo, y ambos empezamos a revisar el motor

Mientras tanto con Kate, Hutch, y Garra

Kate: "estén muy atentos, no queremos que esas cosas nos tomen desprevenidos

Garra: "no tienes que repetirlo" le dije mientras miraba a mi alrededor

Hutch: "esto nos tomara mucho tiempo, y es mucho riesgo" les dije frustrado

Garra: "pero qué más podemos hacer, no es como si tuviéramos una súper computadora, capaz de escanear toda el área, o algo parecido" le dije

En ese momento los tres lobos se quedaron quietos y golpearon sus frentes con sus patas

Kate: "como pudimos ser tan despistados" le dije mientras usaba mi manilla

Candu: "no tengo idea" le dije, mientras me acercaba a ver la pantalla de la manilla de Kate

Garra: también me acerque para ver

En ese momento tres muertos vivientes, salieron de un callejón a una cuadra de detrás de los tres lobos distraídos, y tan pronto los vieron, fueron hacia ellos

Mientras tanto con Candu

Candu: fui a la azotea de un edificio cercano, para vigilar, use unos binoculares que me encontré, mire lo lejos y podía ver la horda de muertos vivientes acercándose lentamente, "solo tenemos algunas horas" me dije a mi mismo con preocupación, en ese momento vi uno de esos muertos vivientes salir de una tienda no muy lejos de donde estaban Humphrey y Garth, iba a decir algo, cuando de repente pensé en algo, "esa es mi oportunidad de eliminar a ese omega" pensé, luego sacudí mi cabeza, "porque diablos pienso eso, Humphrey no es mi amigo, pero jamás me ha hecho nada malo" me cuestione, y empecé a tener un gran dilema

El muerto viviente se acercaba a Humphrey y Garth, quienes estaban muy ocupados como para notar su presencia

Humphrey: "solo tenemos que conectar bien esos cables, y debería encender" le dije

Garth: "menos mal no estaba tan mal" le dije con una sonrisa

Humphrey: "si tuvimos suerte" le dije sonriendo, "por cierto la manilla encontró combustible" le pregunte

Garth: mire la manilla y le dije, "si algunos autos no muy lejos de aquí aún tiene un poco"

Humphrey: "eso es bueno, vayamos por ellos antes que esas cosas lleguen" le dije

En ese momento el muerto viviente estaba justo detrás de ellos

**¿Kate, Humphrey, Garth, Garra, Hutch, podrán salvarse de los muertos vivientes?, ¿Candu hará algo, para evitarlo?, ¿podrán salir de esa dimensión con vida?, sigan leyendo para averiguarlo, no se les olvide escribir reseñas de cómo les parece la historia hasta ahora**

**Si los lobos de Jasper logran sobrevivir, cual quieren que sea la siguiente dimensión, las opciones que han dado son las siguientes: **

**Call of duty: 3 votos**

**Star Fox: 1 voto **

**Una dimensión de carreras: 1 voto**

**Y con respecto a lo que contaste Antialphas H, creo que hiciste lo correcto, a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con quitar otra vida, al ver las circunstancias solo te estabas defendiendo **


End file.
